iDon't Believe You
by Dark Avenger01
Summary: Set after the events in iSpeed Date, Sam seems to be all right with seeing Carly and Freddie share that dance. But how ok is she really? You'll have to find out... possible Seddie...maybe Creddie...you'll have to wait and see
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again! I've begun work on my next project! Yeah...obviously, this takes place just right after the events in _iSpeed Date_, but this inspiration came to me while having a conversation with KeyLimePie14 (thanks!)**

**So...I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _iCarly_**

************************************************************************************************************************************

Sam just walked out of Groovie Smoothie, remaining as calm as possible. _Well…good for them_, she thought to herself. _Looks like everyone had a great night, except for me._ She just walked down the street, not sure where to go. _That stupid Gibby! I'll be sure to pound him extra for this on Monday._

However, no matter how hard she could try, she couldn't get the image she saw back in the Groovie Smoothie out of her head. _I'll have to ask Carly what happened to the guy she was with tomorrow. Heh…I bet the dork had a miserable time! I'll be sure to rub his face in it later!_ She kept her thoughts busy, only if in an effort to keep herself from thinking back to the scene she witnessed moments ago - Freddie and Carly dancing.

But no matter how hard she tried, her thoughts would wander to that scene every now and then. _Why were they dancing? I can't imagine Carly actually agreeing to that_, she thought to herself, as she crossed an intersection. _…Are they…_dating_ now? Well…maybe she finally got tired of the nub asking her out, so she just finally gave in and agreed to it?_ She just shook her head, attempting to dismiss the thoughts. _Why should it matter anyway? It's not like you _care_! You _hate_ the nub! And Carly will realize how annoying he is! How dorky he is!_ She continued to her house, letting herself in. _…He did look good though_, she thought for a second, before she quickly backtracked her thought process. _Whoa there, Puckett! What are you _doing_? You're _obviously_ super bummed about being rejected by _Gibby_, so you _must_ be trying to compensate for that!_

She walked over to her fridge and grabbed a package of ham. Then, she grabbed a couple pieces of bread and took about four or five slices of ham. She brought the meaty ham sandwich to her lips…and just looked at it. She wasn't hungry; for the first time in her life, Sam Puckett wasn't hungry…for _meat_. She just wrapped the sandwich in plastic and shoved it into the fridge. She just shrugged half-heartedly and thought, _eh, I'm not really that hungry right now I guess_. She then went into her room and went to bed.

*******************

The next day…

*******************

Sam entered the Shay apartment, seeing Carly sitting at the counter, typing away at the computer. "Hey Sam," Carly called to her friend.

"Hey," she replied and plopped down on the couch. Grabbing the remote, she began to flip through the channels. "Ya got any food? I'm starved," she asked. Carly smiled and giggled. She got up and walked over to the fridge.

"Yeah, I think we've got some ham in here still," she replied. Sam glanced over to Carly.

"..Nah…I don't feel like ham. You have any chips?" Carly froze, not sure how to respond to what Sam just said. She slowly shut the fridge and turned back around.

"You…don't want _ham_?" she asked. Sam shook her head.

"Nah."

"…You…_Sam Puckett_…_don't want ham_?" Sam just sat up and gave Carly a confused look.

"What's the big chizz? So I don't want ham right now! It's not like it's the end of the world!" she yelled. "Gah!" she grunted in frustration and slumped back down in the couch. Carly just calmly approached her friend.

"Sam…I'm just concerned is all. For as long as I've known you…you've never turned down meat…_never_. So…why now?" Sam, who was still frustrated, didn't even look at Carly as she gave a reply.

"Well, maybe I'm not in the mood for ham right now, is that ok? And what's with the third degree? Is it possible to just sit here for a moment and watch a little TV?" Carly didn't know how to respond to the hostility from Sam.

"Sorry…I was just trying to help is all," she muttered sheepishly. Sam sighed and turned off the TV.

"No…it's not that, Carls. I just…last night was a _really_ rotten night for me," she replied. Carly's expression softened.

"Oh…well, that's understandable. We didn't see you at the dance! Where were you and Gibby?"

"Yeah…" she began. "Gibby…had a girl over." Carly had a surprised look on her face.

"You're _kidding_," she replied.

"Nope. Apparently, she doesn't go to our school, so they decided to stay at his place." Sam then turned the TV back on and resumed watching it.

"Well…what did you do then?" Carly asked. Sam shrugged.

"I just wandered around and then went home," she lied. "Hey, how did it go with your date?" she asked with a grin. Sam really wasn't interested in knowing why Carly was dancing with Freddie, but she was ready to change the subject of what happened to her that night.

"Well," she began, "it was great! …Until around the tenth or twelfth sentence I tried to finish!" Sam smirked. "He wouldn't let me finish a _single sentence_!"

"…What did you do?" Sam asked, with an amused smile on her face.

"I blew up at him! I shouted at him, screaming for him to get out and…that was my night," Carly replied with a sigh. "…Oh well. Thanks for helping me anyway, Sam," she added. Sam just shrugged.

"Eh, I'm sure if I was that desperate, you'd probably do the same thing for me," she replied.

"Yeah, including restraining you to the chair," Carly replied with a grin. "So…you're saying you'll let me help you?"

"Not a chance," Sam replied quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay...I'm going to keep this quick. Enjoy this chapter and I'll see you all at the end of it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _iCarly_**

**************************************************************************************************************************************

"What do you _mean_ she refused meat?" Freddie asked curiously. Carly and Freddie were standing by Carly's locker at school that day, where Carly was filling him on what Sam had said to her.

"I know, it was weird. She _never_ refuses meat! Maybe something is wrong with her," she replied. Freddie just shrugged his shoulders.

"Look, maybe Sam is just tired of meat?" he asked. Carly shot him a look.

"This is _serious_!"

"I know it is! I'm just suggesting is all that maybe Sam is…I don't know, getting a change in taste?" Carly shut her locker.

"I don't know. I'll try to flag her down later and ask her."

"Hey, speaking of asking people something," Freddie began. "Did she say what happened to her?"

"Yeah, apparently Gibby has a girlfriend or something like that, so Sam never showed up." Freddie had a stunned look on his face.

"_Gibby_? _Has a girlfriend_? …Oh man! That just makes me look even _more_ pathetic!"

"…Like _that's_ even possible, Benson," came Sam's reply. She had appeared at her locker while Carly and Freddie had been talking. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Just…how Ms. Briggs is completely unfair!" Carly quickly replied. Freddie shot her a curious look.

"Oh," Sam began. "Yeah, I swear she's got it in for me." Carly just shrugged.

"Well, I need to get going. I'll catch up with you two later," she said, giving Sam a wave. She leaned over and gave Freddie a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for the save to that crappy night," she said with a smile. "Later guys!" and she skipped off. Freddie grinned as Carly left, while Sam just rolled her eyes.

"_That_ was completely unnecessary," Sam groaned. Freddie shook his head.

"What? No brilliant comeback from the great _Sam Puckett_?" he replied with a laugh. Sam just slammed her locker shut.

"…I don't have time for this, _dipthong_," she muttered. "I'm going to be late for class if I keep it up." And she stormed off towards her next class. Freddie was stunned.

_Okay…something is _definitely_ up now! Between Sam not eating meat and passing up an opportunity to insult me? _And _she's making sure to be on time for class? Something is _really_ bothering her! …But man, Carly just kissed me a minute ago! Yup…I think this definitely is a turning point for me!_ And with that, Freddie headed off to his class.

************************

Later that day…

************************

Carly couldn't stop thinking about what was wrong with Sam. _I'm really worried about her. Something's bothering her._ She still made an effort to pay attention in class, and any free moment she had, her mind was wandering between what was bothering Sam…and what she was feeling for Freddie. _I really know I don't have feelings for him, but still, he was right - we _both_ deserved a dance with someone we didn't hate. He felt nice…and…it _was_ kinda romantic._ A look of worry crossed her face at that moment as she realized what she was thinking. _Oh god…_ she thought. _I…I need to talk to Sam!_

She couldn't stop watching the clock; it seemed to drag on forever in her class. She needed the bell to ring and she needed it _now_. She _had_ to find Sam…and pronto! Finally, after what seemed like forever, the bell rang. Carly made a mad dash out of the classroom, pushing over a few kids as she did so. "Sorry!" she called as she ran to her locker. Sam had been there, just getting her books for her next class. "Oh my god, Sam! I have to talk to you!" Sam just glanced up at her best friend.

"What's up, Carls?" she asked with a smirk. Carly just grabbed a hold of Sam's shoulders.

"This is an emergency!" she shouted at Sam. Sam just winced.

"Ow…that was _my ear_!" Sam said, as she stuck her finger in there for a moment. "So, what's this big emergency? You forgot to do your homework or something?"

"I……no, I did it," Carly replied quietly. "But that's not the emergency!"

"Then what's the big chizz?" Sam asked. Then, Sam stared at Carly. "Oh my god…they're discontinuing fat cakes?" Carly looked at her friend quizzically.

"…No."

"Someone _swiped_ all my fat cakes?" Sam asked again. Carly rolled her eyes.

"_This isn't about your fat cakes_!" she yelled. Sam just stood there.

"Then…what's the big deal?" she asked with a snort.

"…I think I might like Freddie!" Carly shouted again to her blonde-headed friend. And for the second time in her life, Sam was at a loss of words.

***************************************************************************************************************************************

**Okay! How was THAT? As I stated, we're pressing on! And I know I said that it was possible seddie! Never said it was! So...you'll have to see how it goes!  
**


	3. Author's Note

**Hi all! After much consideration, I've decided to carry on with iDon't Believe You! Ever have one of those moments where you're bombarded with a ton of ideas and you're not sure in which direction to go? Well...that happened to me. So, I want to take a moment right now and say that this story is just a little something I am writing in response to iSpeed Date.**

**I want to make that clear, so be sure to look for this story continuing for a couple more chapters! It's not meant to be a very long one, but just something I wanted to write anyway!**

**Anyway...chapter 3 will be up momentarily!  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay...here it is! Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _iCarly_**

***********************************************************************************************************************

Sam stood there in the hallway, unable to respond to what Carly just said to her. "…Sam, did you hear me? I said I think I might like Freddie!" Sam just stood there, not sure what to say. "Sam, this is serious!"

"..What do you want me to say, Carls? If you like the dork, then pursue it! What do I care?"

"So…you are ok if I were to pursue this with him then?" Carly asked sheepishly. Sam just swapped out books.

"Look, I don't really care if you want to go out with Freddie. You can do _whatever_," she replied. Carly began to say something, but Sam just cut her off. "Look, Carls, if you like the nub, go for it! I just really could care less!" she slammed her locker closed. "…I need to go, I'm going to be late for class." Sam just pushed by her best friend and walked away. Carly stood there, not sure what to make of this.

"Hey Carly!" Freddie said with a smile. Carly turned to him, her face still upset by what had happened between her and Sam. "…What's wrong?" he asked. Carly just sighed.

"I don't know," she said, shrugging her shoulders. She smiled though as she turned back to face him. "Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Freddie nodded.

"What's up?" he asked, grinning.

"I was thinking, you know how you always ask me out?" she began. Freddie nodded.

"Yeah? What about it?" he began.

"Well…I was thinking…about…giving us a try?" Carly asked with a small smile. Freddie was taken back a bit.

"…You're _serious_?" he asked her. Carly nodded. "When did this happen?"

"Well…I was thinking it while we were dancing there at the Groovie Smoothie. And, I know that it felt kinda…nice."

"Whoa here! I'd like to be the one to ask you!" She smiled and nodded. "Okay…Carly? You want to go out with me?" Carly giggled and smiled.

"I'd _love_ to!" she replied to him. The warning bell rang shortly after and Freddie sighed.

"Look, I've got to go. So…we'll meet up at lunch?" he asked her. Carly nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you then, Freddie!" she called and headed off to class. Freddie did the same, happy how things were turning out.

***********************

Later that day………

***********************

Carly entered her apartment, seeing Spencer work on some device. "What are you making now?" she asked with a chuckle.

"I don't know," Spencer replied. "I was having this weird dream where I saw this device in it! And…it did the most wonderful thing!" Carly looked at her brother.

"…What did it do?"

"I have no idea," he said, turning to her. Freddie came into the apartment, and greeted them both.

"Hey guys!" he said.

"Hey, Freddo!" Spencer yelled.

"Hey Freddie!" Carly said with a smile. He came over to them both and smiled at Carly.

"What are you making Spencer?" he asked.

"I'm glad you asked, Freddie! What this is-" but Carly quickly cut him off.

"Spencer doesn't know. He saw it in a dream and now he's trying to rebuild it." Freddie looked confused, but just nodded.

"Ah…okay," he muttered. "Anyway, are we going to rehearse for _iCarly_ today?" he asked. Carly just shrugged.

"I don't know. I haven't seen Sam since shortly after fourth period today." Freddie looked puzzled.

"I hope she's all right," he muttered. Spencer looked up from whatever it was he was making.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, Sam has been acting weird for a few days now," Freddie replied.

"She came over here this weekend, asked for something to eat and refused ham!" Carly exclaimed. "I don't know what's gotten into her," she added. Spencer nodded.

"That _is_ weird. Well…the best thing to do is just be there for her as her friends and when she's ready to talk to you, make yourselves available to listen."

"We will, Spencer," Carly replied. She then turned to Freddie. "So…what are we going to do for our date?" Spencer's head shot up.

"Whoa here! When did you two start dating?" he asked, rather surprised.

"Well, y'know how our dance sucked?" Carly began. Spencer nodded. "Well, Freddie suggested that we dance with one another because we at least deserved one good dance."

"Yeah…and Carly and I shared a nice, quiet dance. So…now we're dating," Freddie replied with a smile. Spencer just grinned.

"Well all right!" he yelled. "This is awesome!" Freddie and Carly smiled at one another.

"Hey, why don't we head on up to the studio and set things up for rehearsal, in case Sam should show?" Carly asked. Freddie nodded and the two headed upstairs to the studio. A moment or two later, Sam came into the Shay apartment.

"Hey Spence," she muttered, with a wave.

"Hey Sam," he said sympathetically. "How are you?" Sam shot him a curious glance and sat down on the couch.

"…_Fine_," she replied. "Why are you acting so strange?"

"Carly and Freddie told me you haven't been…yourself, lately?" he asked going over to her. Sam rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Look…_I'm fine_! It doesn't matter, all right? Will everyone stop asking me what's wrong? Gah!" Sam shouted out in frustration. Spencer just sat there on the couch next to her, not saying a word. "…I saw them," she finally muttered after a few moments of silence.

"…Saw _who_?" Spencer asked.

"Carly and Freddie…I saw them dancing together at the Groovie Smoothie. It…really didn't look right," she replied. Spencer just nodded his head.

"I see…and…you just felt uncomfortable?" Spencer asked her. Sam just shook her head.

"Look, Spence, I'm really not in the mood to have this conversation, okay? I'm just going to go upstairs, rehearse _iCarly_ and then go home." She got up from the couch and made her way up to the studio. She peered through the glass, studio door, seeing Carly and Freddie sharing a kiss. Sam was not sure what to do exactly, and after a moment or two of deciding, came in like she saw nothing. "All right, I'm here! Sorry I'm late," she began, causing the two to quickly break up what they were doing. "…Did I miss something?" Sam asked. Freddie and Carly looked rather red in the face.

"Um…no!" Carly quickly replied. "It's just good to know you're here now!" Sam just rolled her eyes and they began to rehearse for the show.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi all! So...how are we enjoying this little after take of _iSpeed Date_? As I stated before, it could possibly go either Seddie or Creddie...I haven't quite decided yet. Anyway, here's a new installment! If you have a feeling of one or the other, you're more than welcome to voice said opinion. I have a good idea though what most of the readers might say though...given what my last story was about...lol :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _iCarly_**

**_***********************************************************************************************************************_**

It had been a few days later; Sam and Carly were sitting upstairs in the _iCarly_ studio, going over a few ideas for the web cast. Carly stood up from her bean bag chair and headed towards the door. "I'm going to get a snack; you want anything Sam?" Carly asked her best friend. Sam just sat there, looking over a few notes. "…Sam? Earth to Sam? Do you want a snack?" Sam still seemed to not hear her. "…I think we have fat cakes?" she then said. Sam turned to Carly and shrugged.

"Sure…I'll take a fat cake," she replied. Carly was concerned. Normally, if someone offered Sam fat cakes, she'd grab three or four. But this response scared Carly. "…Yo, Carls? You all right? You're freaking me out over there," she said with a grin. Carly just gave a small smiled.

"Oh, sorry," she said with a laugh. "I was just thinking about something that happened earlier in the week." Sam shook her head.

"If it involves the dork, I don't wanna hear about it," she said, going back to the idea list they came up with. Carly walked out of the studio door and headed downstairs. She was surprised to see Freddie coming in at that moment.

"Hey Carly," he said with a big smile. She smiled as well, walked over to him and gave him a hug. "I missed you."

"Aww, you're so sweet! I missed you too!" she replied, giving him a kiss. "Hey, Sam is upstairs! Do you want to hang out with us and work on ideas for _iCarly_?" Freddie seemed hesitant.

"Ah…well…I was actually…wondering if you were free to go out tonight?" he asked. Carly gave him a small smile.

"Oh," she replied. "Sure, I'd love to! What did you have in mind?"

"Nothing too great. Just maybe down to Groovie Smoothie for a burger and a smoothie maybe?" Carly nodded in agreement.

"That sounds nice," she said. She went over to the fridge and grabbed two sodas and a package of fat cakes for Sam to munch on. "I'm worried about Sam," she added with a sigh. Freddie walked over to Carly and put his arms around her.

"Why? What's wrong now?" Carly shook her head.

"She's been really…_distant_ and not herself lately. I mean, she does her best to hide it, but I can tell that something's bothering her."

"Well…Sam has always been the type to not tell you anything that's bothering her. You can't just force her to say what's been bugging her. Although, on a positive note, she hasn't insulted me for almost an entire week!" Carly just slapped his shoulder. "What?" he asked.

"You know as well as I do that Sam insulting you is a part of her! Just like her love of meat products! Can you honestly tell me that you aren't concerned that she hasn't insulted you at all?" Freddie thought about it a moment, thinking long and hard about Carly's question.

"…Is this a trick question?" he asked. Carly frowned at him.

"_Freddie_!" she chided him. "Sam is your friend too!" He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"_Fine_, yes, I do miss it. There, happy?" he asked, slightly annoyed. "Now…let's not worry about it for now and when you're ready, I can take you out tonight. Carly smiled again and gave him a kiss. However, unbeknownst to them, Sam had been watching them again, from atop the steps. She had begun to worry when Carly hadn't returned after a minute or two, so she went to check on her friend, only to see her best friend kissing Freddie. She quietly slipped upstairs, grabbed her things and then came back downstairs, making it rather obvious that she was coming. Freddie and Carly quickly broke away from each other, seeing Sam come downstairs.

"Hey Carls…I'm taking off. …Yo dork," she added towards Freddie. Freddie just waved a hand.

"Oh," Carly began, slightly hurt. "Well…do you want your fat cake at least?" she asked, offering the snack treat to her. Sam just shook her head.

"Nah, I'm not in the mood right now for fat cakes. I'll catch you later Carly! See ya, dork," she said, closing the door behind her as she left. Carly turned to Freddie, looking as if she was about to cry.

"…Not in the mood for _fat cakes_?" she asked aloud. "Freddie…something's wrong with Sam!" Freddie just rolled his eyes.

"Carly, Sam isn't the type of person to let anyone know what's bothering her! Just try to remember what Spencer said to you earlier and either Sam will finally tell you what's going on, or she'll be back to her usual, meat eating, people beating, _me insulting_ Sam in no time." He kissed her cheek and walked to the door. "I'm going to go grab my jacket," he said.

"Okay, I'll be ready in about twenty minutes," Carly replied with a smile.

*****************

Meanwhile…

*****************

"Ugh…what makes them think we want to _see that_?" Sam grumbled. She crossed the intersection at the corner of the _Bushwell_. _I'm sure Carly will go on and on about it later_, she thought to herself. _I don't know how the nub did it, but he managed to make me sick to my stomach. Probably all that affection crap._ She crossed another intersection and kept walking home. She marched right in and walked over to the fridge, grabbing a soda and a bag of chips. She saw her ham sandwich from that night of the dance still in there, still wrapped in the plastic. She grabbed it and looked at it, turning it over in her hand. "Oh yeah…I forgot about this!" she said. She then walked over to the trash. "…It's probably bad by now," she said with a shrug and tossed it away. She then went into her room, with her snack and closed the door behind her.


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay! This chapter is going to be a long one! Anyway...consider this where I begin to decide if it's going to go Seddie or Creddie! But...like I always say, enjoy! :D And I want to take a moment to thank everyone that's left reviews! Thank you all very much!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _iCarly_**

**********************************************************************************************************************************

Carly and Freddie walked into the Groove Smoothie, finding a table rather easy. Carly sat down, while Freddie was still standing. "What would you like?" he asked her.

"Oh! Well…I don't care. You know what I like," she said with a smile. That was true, Freddie did know well enough what Carly liked to get when they came here. He smiled back at her.

"All right, I'll be right back then!" he said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He walked up to the counter, leaving Carly sitting at their table.

_Wow…how _sweet_ is Freddie? I don't know why I didn't say yes when he asked me out all those times._ She sat there, just looking around at the patrons in the place. _Well, at least I have someone that no matter what I do, he won't lose interest in me,_ she continued to think. _God, that was mortifying! I _spit_ right into Nate's _eye_! And I really wonder why guys aren't interested in me?_

"…Carly?" She snapped herself out of her thought process and turned to see Griffin standing there.

"Oh, hey Griffin!" she said warmly. "What are you doing here?" she said with a slightly nervous giggle.

"Oh, well, you know…it's a public place and they happen to sell smoothies," he replied with a grin. "…You look good," he added. She smiled at him.

"Thanks, you do too!" she replied. "Do you want to sit?" she asked him. He smiled and sat down in a chair.

"Thanks. So…how have you been?"

"Not bad. Oh, in case you haven't heard the latest, I-"

"I know; you're dating Freddie," he replied quickly, cutting her off.

"I was going to say that I spit into Nate's eye, but yeah, that's going on too." Griffin chuckled.

"I heard that. You hocked a major loogie right into his eye! Nice work! Any guy would be proud," he said. She giggled again.

"Oh _please_! I spit right into his eye! And I wondered why I couldn't find a guy to go to the dance with me!" Griffin shook his head.

"Yeah, I saw that," he replied to her. Carly blushed and looked away. "Hey, don't be embarrassed! You were cute! And Sam was only trying to help!" Carly looked back over at him and nodded. "…It didn't work out very well though, did it?" She shook her head.

"No, I wound up blowing up at him for not letting me finish a sentence at all and I really wonder why I can't find any guys that are interested in me?" she asked with a small laugh. Griffin just smiled.

"Hey now…you're with Freddie! _He's_ interested in you!" Carly smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, he is," she said.

"Well…so am _I_, but…that's neither here nor there," Griffin replied. Carly and Griffin just sat there, looking at one another a moment or two. They were both silent, unable to say a thing at all.

Until Freddie came back over with a couple of smoothies and some fries. "Sorry I took so long!" he said. "There was this massive line and…oh, hey Griffin," he said.

****************

Moments earlier…

****************

"All right, I'll be right back then!" he said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He walked up to the counter, leaving Carly sitting at their table. Freddie walked over to the counter and got in line. "Hmm…maybe just two smoothies and some fries for us? That'd be good, I think," Freddie wondered aloud.

"…Benson?" came a familiar voice. Freddie turned to the sound of his name being called only to see Jonah coming up to him, with some girl. He frowned slightly, seeing Jonah.

_Great_, he thought. _It's Jonah; the guy who pretended to like Sam only to get to Carly! I _still_ don't understand why Sam found it important to change her entire self for him! He wasn't worth it!_ "Hey, Jonah," he muttered. "…New girlfriend?" he asked. Jonah nodded.

"Yeah, this is Lacey," he replied. She reminded Freddie of Carly - in how she dressed and how she would giggle and be all smiles.

_I wonder who Jonah "pretended" to like in order to date _her_?_ he wondered. "What's going on?" Freddie asked him. Jonah shrugged his shoulders.

"Not much. Hey, how's Carly?" he asked. Freddie rolled his eyes.

"She's fine," he replied flatly. "So's _Sam_," he added, with a bit of bitterness in his tone. Jonah just gave him a funny look.

"Whoa Benson! What's with the 'tude problem?"

"…_What's with the 'tude problem_? You _really_ have to ask? You _used_ Sam…who _really liked you _for some reason, in order to date Carly! And you have the _nerve_ to ask _what's with the 'tude_?" Freddie could feel himself getting angry. He never let it show, but it bothered him a bit what Sam had went through just for Jonah, only to find out that Jonah didn't like her. "…Look, you should already know the answer to that question, _Jonah_," Freddie went on, bitterness and anger coming clear through his words. "And let me tell you something! You weren't _good enough_ for Sam! Sam deserves a great guy! And you…you're a _jerk_!" And Freddie turned back around in line.

"…Whoa Benson! I didn't know you had a thing for Sam!" Jonah replied. Freddie turned back around slowly.

"…What?" Jonah put up a defensive hand.

"Hey, it's cool! I understand why you'd be hostile then! You've got a thing for Sam, so of course you'd fly off the handle at me! I _totally_ understand!" Jonah then turned to his girlfriend and added, "Hey…let's get out of here. This line is too long, I'm thinking. …Later Benson! Say hi to Carly for me!" And with that, the two of them left. Freddie just stood there, replaying the conversation over in his head.

…_I have a _thing _for Sam? Where'd _that_ come from?_ He shook his head. _I happen to be in love with Carly! I mean, finally, we're dating! It's what I've always wanted!_ He made his way to the counter and placed his order. _…Isn't it? I mean…that dance we shared was just…a dance. I never implied any romantic sense into it at all. Carly did that…_ A look of realization crossed his face. "Oh no," he whispered. Taking his order, he turned back around, seeing Carly and Griffin talking to one another. "Sorry I took so long!" he said, walking back over to them. "There was this massive line and…oh, hey Griffin," he said. Griffin looked up at Freddie.

"Hey Benson!" he replied. "Sorry…didn't mean to steal your seat. I need to get going." He stood up and then added, "Hey, it was great seeing you again, Carly! Take care of her, all right, Benson?" Carly smiled.

"You too, Griffin. Hey, we'll have to catch up later, ok?" He nodded and left. Freddie sat down and handed Carly her smoothie. "Oh, thanks," she said with a smile. He smiled back at her.

"No problem," he replied. They drank a bit of their smoothies, and munched on a few fries, neither of them saying much of anything.

"Freddie?"

"Carly?"

They both just laughed as they tried to begin a sentence in unison. Freddie was the one to continue first. "I have something I want to say," he said.

************************************************************************************************************************************

**Well...this one ends on a cliffy! But, it's going to be a turning point for it's going to go! So...stay tuned for the next installment! :D Until then!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay! Thanks to everyone that's voiced an opinion about how this story should go! Well, here's a new chapter for everyone! :D**

**Thanks to everyone that's reviewed and read up to this point! Like always, enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _iCarly_**

**********************************************************************************************************************************

Freddie took a small breath, trying to gain some composure before he spoke. "…Carly, you didn't say yes to me out of pity, did you?" Carly looked at him a bit astonished.

"No Freddie! I said yes, because I want to date you," she replied to him.

"Okay," he replied with a small smile. He took a fry and munched on it. Carly just sat there quietly for a moment.

"Hey, Freddie? Can I ask you a question?" Freddie, who was now drinking some of his smoothie, just looked up at her. "What were you yelling about at the counter?" Freddie stopped drinking his smoothie and gave a nervous smile.

"Oh…that. I ran into Jonah…he says hi by the way," he added with a roll of his eyes. Carly rolled her eyes too.

"Ugh," she quickly added. "What did Sam ever see in him?" Freddie shook his head.

"I don't know," he replied to her. "But, he didn't seem to remember what he did to Sam all that much. _And_ he had some new girl with him! Can you believe it?" Carly shook her head.

"Wow, what a creep!" she replied. She took a fry and popped into her mouth. "But, why were you yelling at him?" she asked, after swallowing the fry.

"I was just sticking up for Sam," Freddie said to her. "He was asking all these questions about you and, like I said, didn't even seem to remember Sam at all." Carly shook her head again.

"I can't believe it," she muttered. Freddie just nodded.

"I know…Jonah is a big jerk!" Carly shook her head.

"No, I mean _you_ stood up for Sam!" Freddie groaned.

"Carly," he whined.

"No Freddie! It proves my point that you two are friends, despite everything you two put each other through!" Freddie just slowly shook his head, knowing he wasn't going to win this conversation.

"Well…it's not something I'd get too used to, Carly. And if Sam ever found out I stood up for her like that, she'd probably pound me or something," he said with a chuckle. Carly giggled at the comment as well, but her thoughts then went to Sam.

_I hope she's feeling more like herself,_ she thought to herself. _Maybe I'll text her later so we can talk about it_.

"Carly? Hey…you all right?" Freddie asked, snapping her out of her inner thoughts. She shook her head at him and smiled.

"Sorry…I was just wondering about Sam."

"Still worried that something's bothering her?" Carly nodded.

"I want to know what, so I'm just going to have to be sneaky about how to do it!" Freddie rolled his eyes.

"…Carly…you have difficulty _lying_ as it is!" Carly gave Freddie a slightly hurt look.

"…So? I can do it!" she quickly replied. Freddie grinned and chuckled. "Besides, you and Sam both promised me no more secrets! So…if something _is_ bothering her, then I'd remind her of how we all have no more secrets between each other!" Freddie sat there, listening to Carly.

"Which reminds me…did you ever tell her what we did here after the dance?" Freddie asked. A look of realization crossed Carly's face.

"…No," she replied, whispering. "I didn't…" She stood up and kissed Freddie. "Freddie! You're a genius!" she exclaimed. Freddie beamed.

"Well…I don't like to brag, but…" Carly just waved him off.

"No, not that! I know what's been bothering Sam! I have to go! I'll call you later!" And Carly dashed out of the Groovie Smoothie, quickly texting Sam as she did so.

******************

A few hours later…

******************

Sam came into Carly's apartment, seeing her best friend sit on the couch. "All right, Carls. What's this about?" Sam asked a bit annoyed. Carly motioned for Sam to sit down on the couch.

"Sam…I know what's been bothering you," Carly began. "And, I understand why you've been acting the way you have." Sam just stared at Carly.

"What?" Sam replied flatly.

"I know we all promised no more secrets, so…I wanted to say that after the dance, Freddie and I shared a nice little dance at the Groovie Smoothie. He suggested it as just a friendly thing between two friends, since we both had rotten nights." Sam just continued to stare at Carly. "So…that's the reason why Freddie and I are dating and now you know why. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I've been so busy and you've been…well…in this mood." Sam just shook her head.

"That's…that's not what's been bothering me, Carly," Sam huffed. She stood up and walked over towards the fridge. Carly gave Sam a very confused look.

"Then what is it? You promised me no more secrets!" Carly stood up herself and walked over to Sam. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you mine right away, but…now it's time for you to tell me yours! _What's bothering you_?" Sam just stood there, unsure how to answer. "…_Sam_! Come on! Tell me, please!"

"…Oh all right!" Sam shouted at her. She walked past Carly and sat back down on the couch. "…I know you and Freddie were dancing at Groovie Smoothie. I saw you to doing it." Carly walked back over to her and sat down, her mouth wide open.

"But…why would you be bothered by this?" she asked Sam. "…Unless…" Carly's eyes went wide. Sam saw where Carly was going with this and pointed a finger at her.

"_No_," Sam said.

"Sam," Carly began.

"No!" Sam replied.

"You-" Carly began.

"Don't say it!" Sam cut her off.

"Fine!" Carly replied, a bit angry. Sam breathed a sigh of relief and stood up, walking over to the fridge.

"Thank you," she muttered.

"…You like Freddie!" Carly shouted when Sam was near the fridge.

"I told you _not_ to say it!" Sam cried back. Carly got up and walked over to Sam.

"This is serious, Sam! I didn't know you liked Freddie!" Sam shook her head.

"I _don't_! He's a dork! Besides, he's finally with _you_! Which, by the way, must've been weird for you when you started dating him," she teased. Carly rolled her eyes.

"_Sam_! I'm serious!" Carly stood up, grabbing a hold of Sam's shoulders again.

"…Wow…I'm having _major_ flashbacks, right now," Sam muttered. Carly just gave Sam a glare.

"You haven't touched any meat products, eaten any fat cakes and have gotten on time to _all_ your classes for the past week! And this doesn't bother you in the _slightest_?" Sam broke off Carly's hold and just walked towards the door.

"Okay…I'm out of here," Sam replied.

"Sam, wait!" Carly called to her. Sam opened the door, to see Freddie standing there.

"Yup…now I'm _definitely_ out of here!" She turned to Carly. "Hey Carls! Your dork of a boyfriend is here!" she said teasingly. "Move, Benson," Sam added, as she pushed past Freddie. He stepped back, allowing her to pass.

"…Nice to see you too, Sam!" he shouted to her. He shook his head and walked into Carly's apartment. "What was that about?" he asked Carly. Carly sat back down, dejected.

"Oh…Sam walked in on us dancing," Carly replied. "Don't you see, Freddie? Sam _saw us dancing_!"Freddie slowly nodded in agreement, but then a look of confusion came across his face.

"…Huh?" he asked. "I don't understand why that would cause Sam to be in the mood she's been in." Carly gave Freddie an angry look.

"What don't you get about it?" Freddie just stared at Carly. "…Are you really this clueless?"

"Hey!" Freddie replied angrily. "Why are you angry at me?" Carly sighed.

"I'm sorry. I just…this is a big deal right now," Carly added. "Just…just trust me when I say that Sam's got a lot of feelings going on right now." Freddie just shrugged in response.

"All right," he muttered. "Hey, I just wanted to come over to see how things went between you and Sam. I've got to go finish my assignment for Ms. Briggs." He gave her a hug and walked towards the door. "I'll talk to you later, all right?" he said, as he reached the door. Carly just smiled.

"Yeah, sure!" she said. "I've got some things I want to work on myself," she said with a slight smile and some sort of look in her eye. Turning back to Freddie, she added, "Bye Freddie!" Freddie waved good bye and closed the door behind him. He sighed to himself and shook his head.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

**Wow...can I say that this is going longer than I had anticipated? Still, I don't think you folks mind! Anyway...what's Sam thinking about all this? And what's Carly planning now? I'm sure you all have guesses and I'm still deciding how to go with this, but I can tell you one thing - I know how this is going to end! So...until next time!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Well, here we are! Ladies and gentlemen, the beginning of the end is now in sight! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and stay tuned for the next one! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _iCarly_**

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Carly had been sitting on her couch for a while now, ever since Freddie left. _…Am I _really_ going to do this? I mean…is it fair?_ She sat there, watching TV as she thought to herself. She was briefly interrupted by Spencer as he came in with a car battery.

"Hey kiddo," he said to her. Carly looked over to her brother.

"Hey Spence! …What's with the car battery?" she asked him with a giggle. He looked down at the battery.

"Oh…it's for my latest project," he replied. Carly shook her head.

"I don't want to know, Spencer," she said to him. Spencer walked by her and set the battery down on the floor of the kitchen.

"…You okay?" he asked. "You look like there's something on your mind." Carly sighed.

"Can I ask you something?" Spencer nodded.

"Of course you can, I'm your brother! I'm here to help you!"

"…Just like when you tried to give me _the talk_?" Spencer just stared at Carly.

"…I never said I was _good_ at it!" Carly giggled. "All right, what's on your mind?"

"I think Sam likes Freddie, and she saw us dancing at the Groovie Smoothie that night. And that would explain why she's been…well…not herself."

"You think she's jealous?" Spencer asked. Carly nodded.

"I think she really does like Freddie, but just doesn't want to admit it." She paused a moment, then added, "And…I feel bad…kinda like it's all my fault." Spencer just gave her a curious look.

"How is it your fault?" he asked. Carly sighed.

"Well…after everything she did for me, I made her ask Gibby to the dance-"

"Ugh," Spencer quickly added, making a face.

"-Only to find out that not only did he turn her down, but he already _has_ a girlfriend."

"Yikes!" Spencer replied. "Wow…so, what are you trying to do?"

"…I think I'm going to get Sam and Freddie together!" she replied. Spencer sat down.

"…Um…Carly?" he asked after a moment of silence. Carly just looked at Spencer, waiting for her brother to continue. "You _do_ realize that you and Freddie _are_ dating, right?"

"Oh my gosh! You mean Freddie and I are _dating_? Oh no! I had forgotten this!" she replied, sarcastically. "Yeah I know that! But…I ran into Griffin while Freddie and I were on our date, and…he was _interested_ in me!"

"So……I'm not following," Spencer said confused. Carly rolled her eyes.

"It means that…I was reaching out to Freddie because he was the only guy to show interest in me," she replied. "But…after a week or so of dating him, I realized that I'm…still not really interested in him." Spencer just slowly nodded his head.

"Well, that's a very grown up thing to say, Carly," he replied. "I'm sure Freddie will understand," he added. Carly sighed.

"I hope so," she whispered. "He's coming over here in a couple of hours and I'm going to break up with him." She shook her head. "I hope he takes it well." Spencer stood up and patted his sister's shoulders.

"I'm sure he will! You'd be surprised sometimes!" Carly just nodded her head.

"Yeah…you're right Spence," she whispered.

******************

Across the hall…

******************

Freddie sat on the fire escape, in his lawn chair. Ever since the incident with Jonah at the Groovie Smoothie, he couldn't get what Jonah said to him out of his mind. _Whoa Benson! I didn't know you had a thing for Sam!_ Freddie just shook his head at that thought. _I don't have a thing for Sam! I happen to be in love with Carly!_ _…Aren't I? I mean, I _did_ suggest that dance as just a friendly thing._ He sat there, just thinking about the past week he's spent, dating Carly.

_This week has been everything I've ever dreamed of…and more! But…but now that I've experienced it, maybe it wasn't _exactly_ what I wanted._ He sighed inwardly to himself. _I need to talk to Carly about this. I hope she understands._ He stood up from his lawn chair and walked over to her apartment. He took a deep breath, bracing himself for whatever would happen next and knocked on the door.

The door opened and there stood Carly. "Hey Freddie!" she said with a smile. He smiled as well.

"Hey Carly," he replied. "Listen…I…need to talk to you." He then added, "Can I come in?" Carly just smiled.

"Of course you can!" She stepped to the side, letting him into the apartment. "Hey, I'm glad you're here. I wanted to talk to you too."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry if I'm a little early, but, I've been doing a lot of thinking and I've come to some decisions." He sat down on the couch and Carly sat next to him. Spencer just stood in the kitchen, trying to look inconspicuous, hoping to eavesdrop on the conversation.

It didn't work.

"…Spencer?" Carly asked. Spencer seemed to not hear her, attempting to look busy. "…Spencer!" she shouted at him. Spencer looked up.

"Yeah?" he asked. Carly looked at her brother, then nodded her head towards his room, indicating she'd like it if he left. Spencer rolled his eyes and stormed off to his room. After hearing the door slam shut, she turned back to Freddie.

"Sorry about that," she sighed. "Anyway, it's ok that you're hear early. What did you want to say?" Freddie took another deep breath.

"Carly…I want to take a moment and say how wonderful it's been since you and I have been dating," he began. Carly just smiled at him. "And…I never thought that you would ever actually say _yes_! But…I think I need to break up with you." Carly just shot him a look.

"Huh?" she asked him.

"I'm sorry, but…I've started to realize that maybe…this _isn't_ what I've always wanted," he went on. "Please don't be upset!" Carly just smiled.

"No…of course not! Actually, I'm a little relieved!" she replied. Freddie gave her a curious look. "I was going to explain the same thing to you! I totally agree that we should break up." Freddie seemed to relax after Carly said this. "So…are we still able to be friends and hang out and stuff?" she asked. Freddie nodded.

"Of course!" Freddie replied. He stood up and added, "Hey, listen. I need to get back over to my place. I have some homework I need to finish. How about later all three of us go hang out and get some smoothies?" Carly nodded.

"You're going to have to pay for Sam's probably," she replied with a giggle. Freddie rolled his eyes.

"If it gets Sam out of her house and hanging out with us again, I'm willing to do that!" he replied. "Later!" he said, walking out the door.

"Bye Freddie!" Carly said to her best friend as he left her apartment. Carly sighed happily. "Well…that worked out well!" Spencer opened the door to his room.

"…Can I come out now?" he asked. Carly thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah, you can come out," she said with a laugh. Spencer came out and went back over to his project.

"So? How did it go?" he asked. "Give me the deets!" Carly shook her head.

"Well, he took it surprisingly well. In fact, he was going to do the same thing I was planning." Spencer just stood there, astonished.

"He was going to break up with you too?" he asked.

"Yeah," Carly replied. "Well, at least now I can move forward with my plan without feeling bad!" She picked up the phone and began to dial it.

"Who are you calling?" Spencer asked. "Sam?" Carly shook her head.

"No, I'm not ready yet for that! I'm calling Griffin!"

******************

Later that day…

******************

Sam just sat in her room, laying on her bed. _Darn it, Carly! I thought you were my friend! And yet you put these awful lies in my head!_ She had been going over and over what Carly had said to her about liking Freddie. _I don't like Freddie! Why does no one believe me? He's a dork and I beat on dorks! Besides, he likes those…weak, girly types, like Carly!_ She stood up and walked out to her kitchen. She grabbed a bag of chips, devouring them rather quickly.

_I don't _care_ that they're dating! I don't _care_ if she thinks that I have feelings for the dorkwad! Grr! I'll just have to make it clear to her that I don't feel the way she thinks I feel!_ Sam put the bag of chips back in the cupboard and headed out the door to Carly's. _She thinks she's so _smart_! I'll just have to prove to her that I don't have feelings for Freddork!_ She crossed the intersection and headed towards the _Bushwell Plaza_. She made her way up to Carly's apartment, opened the door and marched right up to Carly. Carly was surprised, yet happy to see her friend.

"Sam!" she exclaimed. "I'm so happy that-" but Sam cut her off.

"Listen Shay!" she began. "Let's get the record straight! First off, I don't _care_ that you and Fredduchini are dating! Second, under no circumstances do I have _feelings_ for him, _got that_?" Carly just backed up defensively.

"Got it," she said with a nod. "But…just so you know, Freddie and I broke up," she added. Sam just stood there.

"Oh…you did?" she asked. Carly nodded.

"Uh huh, we did." Sam just stood there a moment, unable to respond.

"Oh…well…good," she said with a nod. "And…just so we're clear, I don't have feelings for the dork," she repeated flatly. Carly just smiled and nodded.

"I got it," she replied. "Hey, Freddie and I were thinking of getting smoothies later, you want to come?" Sam nodded.

"Sure…as long as the dork is paying," Sam replied. Carly smiled.

"Yeah, we figured that," she said with a giggle. "Hey…why don't you come on up to the studio with me and we can work on some ideas for _iCarly_? You've been avoiding us it seems like so we haven't gotten _anything_ done!" Sam just grinned.

"Sure," she said. "Let's go do that." They began to walk up the stairs when Sam added, "So…when do you want to get the smoothies?" Carly just smiled.

"Oh…probably sometime after we finish in the studio," Carly replied innocently.

************************************************************************************************************************************

**Well...how was that? Freddie and Carly both decided to go back to being friends! Is Sam cured? Not really, since she obviously didn't go for any meat products...lol.... And what exactly is Carly planning? Are you curious as to what's going to happen? I hope so! :D**

**Until next time, just hang in there! (I avoided the obvious Fallout 3 joke for you folks...)**

**And thanks to everyone that's reviewed thus far!  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**Aaaaand we're back! How is everyone? I hope this chapter satisfies a lot of you out there that have been enjoying this story so far! Well...let's not waste any more time, shall we? Let's get to it! Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _iCarly_**

**************************************************************************************************************************************

"THIS IS NOT COOL, CARLY!" Carly and Sam had gone upstairs to work on _iCarly_. Or at least, that's what Sam was led to believe. Upon entering the studio, however, Carly managed to get Sam to sit in the chair Sam herself had put Carly in a week ago.

"Sam…it's the only way to get you to listen to what I have to say!" Carly tried to reason with her best friend. Sam glared daggers at Carly.

"I swear to God, Shay! _Get me out of this chair or so help me_!" she shouted again. Carly was nervous. Sam didn't like being held against her will. But, Carly knew that if she was going to help Sam realize that she liked Freddie, then Sam had to listen to Carly - _even_ if she was forced to.

"…No Sam!" Carly replied, a bit of fear in her voice, but still absolute in her decision. "This is for your own good! You'll thank me!" Sam continued to glare at Carly.

"The only thing I'm going to do is make you regret this, Shay!" she yelled again. Sam rocked back and forth in the chair. "Dang it," she muttered, slightly out of breath. "Why didn't I just use tape instead?" Carly pulled a bean bag chair over to her friend and sat down in it.

"Sam…ever since you saw me and Freddie dancing, you've been acting like…well…not yourself! You've been refusing all sorts of meat, you haven't even touched a fat cake! In fact, Gibby has been wondering why you haven't been shoving him into his locker!" Sam just rolled her eyes.

"Well, maybe I just got tired of doing that stuff, Carly. Did you ever think about _that_?" Sam shot back. Carly just gave Sam a sympathetic look.

"You've been going to class; _on time_, no less!"

"…And…your point, is?"

"You _never_ go to class!" Sam just rolled her eyes.

"Again, did you ever think for once that maybe I just…_wanted_ to? High school is a time for change, Carly!" Sam shot back.

"…You've been skipping classes since I've known you!" Carly replied.

"…Right! And now is as a good a time as any to change!" Sam replied. Carly shook her head and Sam resumed her wild thrashing again.

"Sam…why are you making this difficult?" Sam just glared at Carly again.

"You _really_ don't have a clue, do you Carly? Well…get this through your head! Under _no_ circumstances do _I like Freddie Benson_!" Sam yelled. Carly sighed and shook her head. She got up and walked over to a small table, where on it was something covered by a piece of cloth.

"Sam…if that were true right now," she began as she reached the cloth, "then you'd be able to break yourself free just to eat this hamburger," Carly finished, lifting the cloth, revealing a hamburger from Groovie Smoothie. Sam just stared at the burger, completely unfazed by the meaty meal.

"…I do want it," Sam replied flatly. Carly stared at Sam.

"I don't believe you!" Sam sighed.

"Fine! I really want that burger, Carly!" she said rolling her eyes.

"Sam!" Carly shouted. "You're lying again!" Sam sighed and just growled.

"What do you want me to say, Carly? That I like the dork? Ha!" she laughed. "Look, just let me out and I'll forget that you strapped me to this chair!" Carly thought about this. Sam was stubborn; that was something she knew for as long as she'd hung out with Sam. But, Carly knew that if Sam didn't like Freddie, then she wouldn't have refused ham the day she offered it to her. She stood tall, crossed her arms and shook her head.

"No," she said defiantly. "Sam…you may not like me after this is over, but it's for your own good!" Sam struggled again, grunting and muttering vengeance as she did so. Carly brought over the table and set down a picture of all three of them in it. "Now listen; I'll be right back. I'm going to go call Griffin back and I'll be back to check on you in a minute." Carly then walked out of the studio and headed downstairs. Sam just watched as she left, shaking her head at Carly.

"Don't you dare leave, Carly! Get back here! …_Carly_!" Sam shouted as the door closed behind Carly. _Grr! Why are you doing this, Carly? I can't stand Benson!_ Sam was now alone with her thoughts. She looked at the picture Carly set down in front of her. It was a picture that Carly made them take for some reason that Sam couldn't remember. Freddie and Sam had been smiling in the picture and not trying to kill one another. _Ugh…I hated that picture! Carly had made me be…nice to Freddork._ She shook her head. _What, is Carly hoping that by making me look at this picture, I'm going to magically somehow realize that I like the nub?_ Sam grinned to herself and just looked away from the picture.

It wasn't long, however, that she found herself looking back at it again. _…Still, he can be nice sometimes,_ she admitted to herself. _Granted, those moments are far too rare, because they only happen when he's not being a dork!_ she added. "…What am I _doing_?" she asked aloud. "I do not like Dork Boy!" Sam tried to free herself again, but couldn't do it. She tried to pull her wrists free, anything to get herself out of that chair! Sam tried for what seemed like forever, until she just sighed and shook her head. _Carly is _really _determined to see this through!_ She looked back at the picture and thought about when she caught Freddie and Carly dancing together. _I wasn't that mad that they were dancing! …Was I? I mean, Carly deserves to be happy! And…if the dork can do that, then more power to them!_ She just continued to look at Freddie smiling in the picture. He was seated in between herself and Carly in it.

_But Carly said that they broke up because he didn't want to date _her_? Freddie Benson, the Supreme Dork of all Dorks…_broke up _with Carly Shay! The girl he would go on and on about! _He_ broke up with _her_! Why?_

"…I don't get it," she muttered. Carly came back into the studio. She snapped her head back up at Carly and glared daggers at her once more.

"Sam…I'm sorry for doing this to you, but maybe you'll realize that I'm doing it to help you," she spoke quietly. Sam just continued to glare at her wordlessly. "…Sam, please say _something_?"

"…_I'm going to get you Carly_," Sam muttered, her eyes still glaring daggers at her.

"Sam…I will let you up as soon as you can tell me honestly how you feel about Freddie!" Sam growled in frustration.

"…You wanna play this game Carly? _Fine_! I'll tell you how I _really_ feel! Yeah, it bugged me that you and the dork were dancing that night together! Everyone had a date that night but me! So, the last thing I _really_ wanted to see was my best friend dancing with the dork! Was I angry? Maybe, but I was more angry at stupid _Gibby_-" but Carly just cut her off.

"Sam, we both know that's not _true_! You didn't even _touch_ Gibby in school on Monday!" Sam's expression softened a bit, but she quickly shook her head.

"…He was avoiding me!" she shouted back.

"He walked up to you and said _hi_! And even offered an apology!" Sam just growled more and more and shook her head.

"No! He was avoiding me because he knew I was going to pound him!" and she resumed her struggling once more. Carly just took a hold of Sam's shoulders.

"Sam! Face it! You like Freddie!"

"NO I DON'T!"

"You haven't been devouring fat cakes since you heard we were dating! That _proves_ you like him!" Sam shook her head.

"That proves _nothing_!" Sam shot back.

"Well, what about the day after the dance? I offered you some ham. _Ham_! And you refused it! You _never_ refuse ham!" Sam was growing frustrated by the minute. "And, what's worse is that you've been actually going to class! You _never_ go to class, Sam! Not when you don't have to!" Sam tilted her head back.

"FINE! I LIKE HIM, ALL RIGHT?" she shouted. Sam just looked at Carly. "…I like him. Happy?" Carly wasn't sure if Sam was telling the truth…until Sam then looked at the burger. She broke out of the restraints holding her to the chair as if they were nothing, grabbed the burger, and began to devour it. "Oh, sweet meat!" she exclaimed between bites, spitting meat everywhere. Carly just kept smiling as Sam ate the burger. "…What're you so happy about?" she asked Carly.

"Oh, nothing," Carly said innocently. She leaned towards Sam's ear and whispered. "You _like_ Freddie." A look of pure shock washed over Sam's face. Her eyes went wide in horror. The burger she had nearly finished fell back to the table.

"…Oh crap," she muttered.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**YAY! Sam is eating meat again! :D**

**However...at what price? lol So...this is what Carly had to do with Sam. What will happen next? What does she have in store for Freddie? Or as Sam calls him, The Supreme Dork of all Dorks? Well...you'll all find out soon enough! Until next time! (Okay...I'm _really_ about ready to bust out the obvious Fallout 3 line here...lol)  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey all! Yet another chapter! Yeah, I'm on fire! But I want to thank everyone that's been reading and reviewing it. Dork-with-glasses, I don't know exactly why they call it a hamburger either, when it doesn't have any ham in it. I'll have to look it up and get back to you on that one. I'm glad that you enjoyed the line at the end! I just thought it was a great way to end that last chapter! :D**

**Anyway...enjoy!**

*************************************************************************************************************************************  
**

Carly dashed down the stairs, knowing that Sam was right behind her. "CARLY! GET BACK HERE!" she yelled from the top of the stairs. Spencer was working on his latest project when Carly came running down.

"…What's going on?" he asked with a slight smile. "I heard Sam come in…" his voice trailed off as he saw a very enraged Sam reach the bottom of the stairs. Sam turned to Carly, who was quickly hiding behind her brother.

"_You_!" she said menacingly, one finger pointed towards Carly.

"Save me!" Carly pleaded to her brother. With a cry, Sam lunged for Carly, but Spencer stood in between them both.

"Okay…relax you two!" Spencer replied. "What happened?" Sam backed up from Spencer.

"She tied me to a chair and forced me to look at Fredweird!" Sam shouted.

"She's trying to kill me because she can't accept the fact that she likes Freddie!" Carly shouted as well. Spencer put up a hand.

"Hold on here! _What's_ going on?" Sam sighed and sat down on the couch.

"Carly tied me to a chair up in the studio, forced me to look at a picture of Freddork and wouldn't let me go until I admitted that I _liked_ him!" Spencer slowly nodded his head and then turned towards Carly.

"Carly…_did_ you do that to Sam?" he asked.

"…Okay, yes! I tied Sam to the chair! _But_ you don't understand! _She's_ admitted that she _likes_ Freddie!" Spencer just gave Carly a look.

"_Carly_…"

"But _Spencer_! She ate _meat_!" Spencer was astonished.

"Before or after she admitted she liked Freddie?"

"After," Carly quickly replied. Spencer turned to Sam and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry…sounds to me you like Freddie," he replied sheepishly. Sam growled in frustration.

"I do _not_ like the dork!" she spat. Carly dug out a fat cake and threw it to Sam. Without even thinking, Sam snatched the treat and immediately scarfed it down. She sighed contentedly as soon as the treat was gone. "Oh…sweet, sweet fat cake! Momma _loves_ her fat cakes!" She then turned to Carly and added, "Got any more?" Carly just threw Sam three more fat cakes, which she hungrily scarfed down as well. Carly walked over to Sam, who was already starting on her second fat cake out of the three she just gave her.

"…You _do_ realize this just proves that you like Freddie, right?" she asked. Sam stopped chewing the fat cake…if you call bite and swallowing "chewing".

"Nope," she replied between bites of fat cake. Carly thought for a second.

"Oh, before I forget. Freddie texted me; he asked out Mindy today. You know…_Mindy_? From our _science class_?" Sam stopped eating the fat cake.

"…Good for him," she replied, setting the fat cake down. Carly watched this with great interest.

"Sam?" she began. Sam looked towards Carly. "…I'm kidding." Sam grabbed the fat cake again and began to devour it. Carly just looked at Sam with a smile. "See! That _proves _it! You like Freddie!" Sam unwrapped the third fat cake and began to eat it.

"Carly…fine…so I _may_ like the dork! Nothing is going to come of it! So what does it matter? Can't we just go back to how things were _before_ this whole silly 'who likes who' incident happened?"

"But Sam!" Carly began but Sam just shook her head.

"No Carly! We both know what kind of girl Dork Boy likes! One that's all…y'know…_soft_…and _girly_. I'm _not_ going through that kind of change for anyone ever again!" Carly just looked at Sam pleadingly.

"But Sam! Freddie broke up with me! Doesn't that _mean_ anything to you?" Sam shook her head.

"That the dork finally came to his senses that you didn't feel the same way about him?" she chuckled. Carly shook her head.

"Sam…he told me that it wasn't what he wanted! That _I_…wasn't what he wanted! And you're telling me that it _still _doesn't _mean_ anything to you ?" Sam shook her head.

"Carly…even if it _did_, it doesn't matter! The dork _hates_ me! It's what makes our friendship work!" She grabbed Carly and pointed a finger into her face. "And if you _tell_ him that I said we were _friends_…I'll hurt you!" she whispered. Carly didn't reply; she was too afraid of her friend at that moment. But…at the same time, she was very happy - the old Sam was back.

"Sam, I won't tell Freddie that you and he are friends. Even though I think he already _knows_ that, I won't tell him." Sam nearly finished the fat cake, while Carly continued to speak. "But I'm going to help you get together with Freddie!" Sam shook her head.

"No!"

"But why not, Sam? You like him! I'm pretty sure he likes you too!" Carly whined.

"Forget it, Carly! I'm not going to let you do this!" Sam patted her stomach. "Ahh…those fat cakes _really_ hit the spot! …Contact the dork; see if he's ready to get a smoothie yet." Carly rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You just had _four_ fat cakes…_and_ a hamburger!" She shook her head again. "Yep," Carly began, "Sam is back to her old self!" Sam just sat back in the couch.

"Whatever," she muttered. "Just get the dork over here." Carly giggled and texted Freddie.

*****************

Across the hall…

*****************

_So why _did_ I break up with Carly? I mean…she's pretty, nice and sweet…but I guess she's not who I _really_ want to be with._ He had been sitting in his lawn chair on the fire escape, going over the conversation he and Carly had not that long ago. _I really hope that Sam snaps out of whatever it is she's going through._ His thoughts went back to the last time he was on this fire escape with Sam, when they kissed. He smiled at that thought, and chuckled as he remembered that she told him to lean.

_Do I like Sam?_ he asked himself. _I don't know…maybe I do._ He continued to sit in his lawn chair, thinking things over. _I mean, we _did_ share our first kiss together and she's also pretty…in a weird sort of way._ He grinned and shook his head as he thought that. _…I really thought I'd be more freaked out over this, but I'm not._ He heard a buzzing from his phone and quickly checking it, he saw it was a text from Carly, asking him if he was ready to get a smoothie. He texted back that he was on his way over and closed his phone shut.

_Sam is over there,_ he began. He got up from his lawn chair and began to walk over to Carly's apartment.

*****************

Moments later…

*****************

Freddie walked into Carly's apartment. "Hey Carly! Hey Sam!" he greeted as he came in.

"Hey Freddie," Carly replied.

"What's up, dork?" Sam asked with a grin. Freddie shook his head.

"Back to normal is she?" Freddie asked Carly.

"She ate four fat cakes," Carly replied. "…And a hamburger." Freddie chuckled.

"Yup…she's normal again! Well…normal as about normal can be for Sam," he added. Sam quickly got up off the couch and pulled Freddie's arm up behind his back. "Ow, ow, OW!" he shouted. "I'm _sorry_!" he screamed.

"Sam!" Carly shouted! "Don't kill him! Remember, he's paying for your smoothie!" Sam was hesitant for a moment.

"…And a burger!" Sam quickly added.

"_What_?" Freddie screamed back. Sam pulled his arm back further. "_Ouch_! All right! And a burger!" Sam let go and gave Freddie a shove.

"See Benson? Was that so hard?" she said smugly. Freddie just rubbed his shoulder.

"Jeez, Sam," he muttered. "Did you _really_ need to do that?" Sam rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't be such a _girl_, Benson!" Sam replied to him, punching his arm.

"Hey, let's go get those smoothies!" Carly quickly interjected nervously. Sam nodded.

"Sounds good to me, Carls!" she replied. Freddie nodded as well.

"Yeah, but…before we do, I want to say something before I regret it," Freddie added. He turned to Sam and took in a breath. "Sam…I really think I like you and I would like to go out with you. What do you say?" Carly smiled slightly while Sam just stood there, stunned.

"Sam?" Carly asked, still smiling. "Are you all right?"

"Well? You going to respond?" Freddie asked. Sam did respond, all right. But she responded in a way that both Carly and Freddie didn't expect from Sam.

Sam Puckett just laughed.

********************************************************************************************************************************

**Well...Freddie asked out Sam! But...why was Sam laughing? But who's happy that Sam is at least back to normal? The girl devoured a burger and four fat cakes! Yup...I'd say she's back to normal! But...as for now...who want's to guess why she's laughing? As always, thanks for reading! Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! This is one long chapter, but it's a good one! Then again....everyone says that...lol...still....enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _iCarly_**

***********************************************************************************************************************************

Freddie and Carly stood in Carly's apartment with their friend Sam. Who had been _laughing_. She was laughing so hard it was starting to make Sam cry. "Oh, Freddifur!" she cried. "That's…that's a good one!" She slapped him hard on his back. "Yeah…I don't think so. There's no way I'd go out with you!" Carly didn't know how to react to this. She never thought that Freddie would come up with the idea to ever ask out _Sam_.

"Right," Freddie finally replied. He gave a slightly nervous smile.

"…Freddie?" Carly whispered to her other friend. "You okay?" Freddie just turned to Carly.

"Me? Oh yeah, I'm fine! Oh hey! I _nearly_ forgot! I have to go back and finish my history project," he lied.

"We don't have a history project, Freddie," Carly replied to him.

"Oh…well, yeah. That's because this is an _extra credit_ project," he quickly backpedaled. "So…I'll see you both later!" and began to head for the door. Carly just grabbed his arm and gave him a sympathetic look. His expression softened a bit and just sighed. "Carly," he whispered. "Just let me go, _please_?" He dug into his pocket and gave her some money. "Here, use this to pay for Sam's smoothie," he whispered. Carly just looked at Freddie, seeing the look of rejection on his face. This wasn't like the look that he normally had when she used to turn him down.

This was much worse.

As much as it pained Carly to do so, she let go of his arm. "…Okay," she muttered. "We'll…see you later, all right?" Freddie nodded.

"Sure," he muttered to her. "Bye." And with that, he darted out the door." Sam, who had _still_ been laughing this entire time, finally managed to calm down enough to turn to her best friend.

"Oh…man! I haven't laughed that much in a while!" Sam then looked around for a few seconds. "Hey? Where'd the dork go?"

"Oh, you mean you suddenly _care_ now?" Carly shot back. Sam nodded her head.

"Yeah, of course I do! He promised me a smoothie!" Carly glared at Sam.

"Is that all you _really_ can care about? A stupid _smoothie_?" Sam just gave her a weird look.

"No," she muttered. "…I was promised a burger, too." Carly threw up her hands in frustration.

"I don't believe you, Sam! Freddie just came over here and asked you out! _He asked you out_! You…_Sam Puckett_!" Sam just stood there.

"…Yeah? What's your point?" she replied.

"You _laughed_ at him! Why would you do that?" Sam shook her head.

"Carls, I know he didn't really mean it. _You_ put him up to it!" Carly gave her friend a shocked look.

"What?"

"You heard me! You told me, not minutes ago, that you were going to do _everything_ you could to put us together! And what did I tell you?" Carly looked away. "Answer me, Shay!"

"…You said no," Carly pouted.

"Right! So what do you expect me to think when the dork supreme comes over and asks me out, when we _both_ know what kind of girl he _really_ wants? How do you _think_ I would react?" Carly shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know…maybe…happy? Grateful?" Sam rolled her eyes.

"Carly," she sighed, "I know you put him up to it." Carly slowly shook her head.

"Um…Sam? No, I didn't." Sam chuckled again.

"Right…_sure_ you didn't Carls," she replied. "C'mon…let's go get us some smoothies and a burger," she went on and headed for the door. But Carly just stood there, not sure what to do. "Hey, you coming?" Sam asked her. Carly just turned to Sam.

"Huh? Oh…right," she said, dejectedly. Sam opened the door and walked out, Carly following behind.

***************

Later…

***************

Sam and Carly sat at their usual table in the Groovie Smoothie. She watched as Sam ate yet another burger. Carly couldn't say anything; she wasn't even in the mood for a smoothie right now. Sam would look up at Carly between bites of her burger and during one of those times, she asked, "Hey…what's bothering you?" Carly gave Sam a glare.

"Are you _serious_, Sam? You _really_ don't know what's bothering me?" Sam just shrugged.

"I'm just asking," she muttered. Carly put down her smoothie.

"Why don't you get this? Freddie was being _sincere_!" Sam just rolled her eyes.

"Carly, I'm going to explain this _again_. Freddork only is interested in _girly types_! And I am happy _not_ being a girly type! …No offense," she quickly added.

"None taken," Carly replied. "But Sam-" she began.

"No, Carly! Now, stop! You'll see; come Monday, Freddie will be his normal self and we'll all get back to our normal lives!" Carly just sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to make any headway with Sam in this discussion. The door opened again, and Griffin came into the Groove Smoothie. Carly waved him over and he sat down with the two of them.

"Hey Carly; Sam!" he greeted them warmly. Carly smiled nice and big.

"Hey Griffin," she replied. Griffin took a seat next to Carly and smiled himself. They just looked at Sam, who was nearly done with her burger. He then looked over to Carly, who shrugged. "She hasn't been herself, lately."

"Ah," Griffin replied. "Well, how are you two? Hey…where's Freddie?" he asked. Carly shook her head.

"He's…busy," she replied. But Sam just laughed, her mouth full of hamburger.

"Oh _please_! The nub isn't here because-" Sam began.

"No, Sam!"

"-He asked me out-"

"Sam stop!"

"-And I turned him down!" Sam finished, giving a little laugh. "Yeah…Carls here feels that it was necessary to try to put us together." Carly was embarrassed and just tried to hide her face with her hand.

"Wait…Freddie asked you out?" Griffin asked, astonished. "…You…_Sam Puckett_?" Sam shot him a look.

"Yeah? What of it?" she growled.

"Nothing!" he quickly replied defensively. "I'm just merely pointing out that the guys aren't _exactly_ lining up to date you." Sam was growing angry.

"And you _really_ think I _care_?" she asked him. "I got news for you…I _don't_!" Sam grabbed her smoothie and drank some of it. Griffin just rolled his eyes and looked back over at Carly.

"She's been like this for a few hours now," Carly whispered to him. He nodded slowly.

"All right," he replied. "Hey, I've got to get going. I'll catch up with you later, all right?" he asked. Carly smiled.

"Sure! I'll see you later then!" He smiled as well and stood up from the table.

"Later Carly! Bye Sam!" he said to them both. Sam just waved him off. After he left, Carly then returned her gaze to Sam.

"Sam…not cool! Freddie is one of your friends!" Sam glared daggers again at Carly.

"I'd choose your words carefully, Shay. They'll determine your lifespan." Carly just shook her head.

"What is it going to take to convince you?" she asked.

"Nothing," Sam replied flatly. "Because I _don't_ believe you! You put him up to it, simple as that!"

"But-"

"No Carly! I'm done having this discussion!"

*******************

At school the next day…

*******************

Carly angrily grabbed her books for fourth period. She only saw Freddie very briefly this morning before he dashed out of the school. _Sam and I are going to have a talk when she gets here_, she thought to herself. She didn't have to wait long, for she did see her friend walking up to her. "Hey Carls! What's up?" Sam asked nonchalantly. Carly couldn't even look at Sam. "…What's your problem?" she muttered. Carly slammed her locker shut.

"What's my _problem_? Sam! Do you know what _happened_ this morning? Freddie was fine, until someone asked him if the rumor about you turning him down was true!" Sam just grinned.

"Yeah…I'm glad I started spreading that around," she said and began to open her locker. She pulled out a small, cooked sausage and began to chew on it.

"Wait…_you_ started that? Sam! Why would you do that?" Sam shrugged her shoulders and shut her locker.

"I don't know; I didn't think he'd be so sensitive to a little teasing," she muttered. Sam began to walk away, but Carly grabbed Sam's arm, stopping her. Sam sighed, knowing what Carly was going to try to do again. "Carls…can we _not_ go through this again?" she whined.

"Sam, Freddie was really hurt by you! He was _really_ asking you out!" Sam was getting tired of this conversation.

"Carly, how many times do I need to tell you? He wasn't being honest!" Sam shot back.

"Hey Sam!" called Jonah. Both Sam and Carly rolled their eyes as he came over.

"What do you want, Jonah?" Sam groaned.

"Is it really true? Did Benson ask you out?" Sam shook her head.

"Yeah Jonah, it is. But-" she began, but Jonah cut her off.

"All right! Way to go Benson!" Sam and Carly just exchanged glances with one another.

"What do you mean?" Carly asked him.

"Oh, well, we were talking a while back at the Groovie Smoothie-" he began.

"Right, Freddie mentioned that when we were on our…" Carly interjected, her voice trailed off, as she saw Sam glaring at her. "Um…it's not important. Just continue, Jonah."

"Well…we were talking and he was getting all hostile and defensive about you Sam. So, I mentioned to him that I never knew he had a thing for you!" Sam just stood there in shock.

"…What?" she asked. Jonah nodded.

"Yeah! He was going on and on about how he was angry about what I did to you and this and that! Man, I really never knew he had a thing for you, Sam!" Sam still just stood there in shock.

"…_What_?" she repeated.

"Hey…I gotta run! Great talking to you, Sam! Bye Carly!" he said with a wave and walked off. Carly turned to her friend with a smug look on her face.

"You believe me _now_?" she asked. Sam just stood there still, sausage in hand. "Sam…I didn't make Freddie do anything! When he asked you out yesterday, that took _me_ by surprise too!"

"But…no…the dork isn't supposed to like me! _We had an arrangement_!" she yelled in frustration. "Gah! How am I supposed to hate him when he's _really_ asking me out?" Sam kicked the lockers in frustration. The warning bell rang and Carly just calmly put a hand on Sam's arm.

"Sam…focus! We'll go over to Freddie's after school, all right? Right now, we need to get to class. Freddie will be ok! He won't do anything crazy!" Sam calmed down a bit and nodded.

"You're right, Carls. I mean, this _is_ Fredderly we're talking about here. I'm sure that after school, we'll be able to sort all this out," she replied.

*******************

After school that day…

*******************

Carly and Sam sat in Carly's apartment, just getting home from school. "I'll text him to let him know we're coming," Carly began. She pulled out her phone, sending Freddie a text message. They sat there for a few minutes, waiting for a response. Carly picked it up and made a strange face. "Huh…that's weird," she muttered. Sam looked over at her.

"What's weird?" she asked.

"Well, by now, I would have gotten a response from Freddie." Sam just shrugged her shoulders and turned on the TV.

"Well, maybe the dork has his phone off?" she muttered, trying to sound like she didn't care.

"I'm going over there," Carly said. Sam just sat there, flipping through channels.

"All right…I'll stay here in case he comes over," she replied. A couple minutes later, Carly came dashing back in.

"SAM! SAM! We have a problem!" she shouted. Sam just glanced up at Carly.

"What's the big chizz?" she asked. "Did the dork finally find his real family with the circus?" she chuckled. Carly shook her head.

"His mom says that she hasn't seen him since he left for school!"

*************************************************************************************************************************************

**And yet another cliffy! Oh noes! :0**

**What happened to Freddie? Obviously Carly cares, but does Sam? Will Carly blame herself for this? Will she chew out Sam? Form a search party? Until next time! Thanks for reading! :D  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**Wow...so many people must be worried about what happened to Freddie! I don't know if this chapter will help answer any of those fears or not... :P**

**KeyLime - he didn't die...not yet at least.... XP**

**dork-with-glasses - Well...if I was Freddie and just laid it all on the line like that, only to be shot down with laughter, I'd be depressed too! (I should know... XP)  
**

**DANNYGRIL3 - Freddie may or may not be okay! I don't think this chapter will answer that question for you...you might have to wait for the next one! If anything, this one will make you worried more....**

**In any event, enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _iCarly_**

************************************************************************************************************************************

Sam just stared at Carly. She couldn't believe what she just heard. "What do you mean the dork hasn't been seen at home?" Sam asked her. Carly sat next to Sam.

"His mom says he hasn't been home since he left for school this morning!" Carly replied. She began to freak out a bit more. "What if something bad happened to him, Sam? What if he's hurt somewhere?" Sam grabbed a hold of Carly.

"Carly! Chillax! You're going to hyperventilate if you don't!" She replied. "Look…I'm sure the dork is fine. He can take care of himself! He's probably…I don't know, at the library or something. Just probably until he's calmed down." Carly shook her head.

"But what if he's _dead_?" she replied to Sam. "He could have gotten hit by a car! Or maybe he got into a fight!" Carly grabbed a hold of Sam's shoulders and shook her blonde headed friend. "What if he's in the _hospital_?" Sam calmly removed herself from Carly's grip and gave her a half hug.

"Carls…first off…think about what you just said. Freddork getting hit by a car? Not unless he was grossly violating traffic laws…which when is the last time you've known him to do _that_?" Carly nodded. "Either that or he was trying to rescue some sort of dork tech device from being crushed or something." Sam could hear Carly's breathing slow down a bit, and she continued. "Now, Fredduchinni getting into a fight? Not likely," she added with a shake of her head. "The dork isn't someone that's going to get into a fight! So there's no fear over that! Finally…if he was in the hospital, his psycho of a mother would have informed you that he was." Carly was slowly calming down.

"You're right Sam," she finally managed to say as her breathing slowed to normal. "I guess I overreacted a little," Carly added with a small laugh. Spencer came out of his room and walked over to the door.

"Well, I'm off to the hospital," he said, putting on his coat. Carly bolted up off the couch. She quickly grabbed onto Spencer.

"The hospital? Oh god! It's Freddie! What happened to him? Please, tell me!" she pleaded hysterically. Spencer just stood there, looking down at his sister. He then glanced towards Sam.

"Uh…?" Sam sighed, shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Freddie's missing; hasn't been seen since this morning by his mother and now Carly's having a mini panic attack." Spencer nodded.

"Ah," he said. "No…I'm going to the hospital because I'm going to see my friend Socko, remember?" Spencer said to her, trying to calm her down. Carly just nodded.

"Right…sorry," she said, letting go of her brother.

"But seriously, Freddie hasn't been seen?" Sam and Carly shook their heads. "Wow…hope he's all right," Spencer muttered. "Maybe he got hit by a car? Or, maybe he was beaten up by a savage gang of thugs!" Sam tried to indicated to Spencer to stop talking, but Spencer didn't notice her. "Boy, I sure hope he's not lying in some dark alley right now, beaten and broken; crawling to anyone that would help him!" Carly clung to her brother once more, tearfully crying into his shirt. He looked down at Carly and muttered, "Oops…sorry." Sam rolled her eyes.

"All right, Carls," she began. "Let's go find the dork." Sam shot Spencer a glare as they walked out of the apartment.

"Do you want me to help?" he called to them. Sam came back and pointed a finger at Spencer.

"I think you've _helped_ enough!" she whispered to him.

****************

Shortly thereafter…

****************

"All right, Carls. Where do you want to begin to look for him?"

"Well…we could try the Groovie Smoothie first. Maybe he's there?" Sam nodded in agreement.

"Sure, lead the way," she said. They crossed the intersection and walked to the popular hang out spot rather quickly. It was busy, with school having just been let out. Carly turned to Sam.

"All right, I'll check on this side of the place, you look over there!" she said. Sam nodded and the duo split up. Carly scoured her side of the Groovie Smoothie, searching all the tables for Freddie. She threw up her hands in frustration and made her way back over to Sam. Sam had been eating another burger, to which Carly gave her a look. "_Sam_! You're eating at a time like this?" Carly shouted at her.

"What? I'm hungry," Sam muttered, her mouth full of meat. Carly rolled her eyes.

"Sam, what if Freddie is hurt? You realize you're the one that did this!" Sam could feel herself beginning to get angry.

"Hey, don't go blaming all this on me, Shay! If you didn't force me to ask out Gibby in the first stinking place, then we wouldn't _be_ in this mess right now!"

"Why would you turn down Freddie? He asked you out!" Carly yelled at her.

"I thought you put him up to it!" Sam yelled back. They stopped shouting at one another, realizing that everyone in the Groovie Smoothie had been looking at them. "…Move on to the next place?" Carly nodded.

"Yeah," she muttered quickly. They dashed out of the Groovie Smoothie and just walked the Seattle streets. They went to the houses of all of Freddie's friends, but each of them told the two the same thing - haven't seen him all day. It grew towards the evening when Carly and Sam decided to finally give up. They walked back to Carly's apartment neither of them saying much of anything to the other. "…We should try to not think about it," Carly said, finally breaking the silence. "We could do a practice run of _iCarly_." Sam shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure, if you want," she said quietly. Carly glanced towards her friend.

"Sam? You okay?" Sam was very quiet. They stopped at a busy intersection, waiting to cross. "…Sam?" Carly asked again. "Are you all right?" Sam just looked at Carly.

"…I feel bad," Sam muttered. "I mean, yeah, I pick on Freddie all the time, but…I don't _really_ want him hurt!" Sam just shook her head and the two of them crossed the street, nearing the _Bushwell Plaza_.

"Sam…it'll be okay," Carly tried to reassure her friend. "I'm sure that Freddie is somewhere safe right now and is just trying to work things through." Sam's expression was solid as stone, but inside, she was very concerned about what happened to Freddie. Even though she didn't show it, Carly had a good idea what Sam was now thinking. It's exactly what Carly was thinking only hours ago. "…Sam?" She turned towards Carly. "…I need you to be your normal, strong self right now, okay?" Sam nodded and smiled at her friend.

"…He better be okay," she muttered. "Because if I find out that he's hurt somehow, I'll pound him hard!" Sam replied. Carly offered a smile of her own as they headed for Carly's apartment.

************************************************************************************************************************************

**Sorry for this chapter being a little shorter than the last few have been, but this story is going really well in my opinion! I'm working on the next chapter right now! So...maybe it might go up very soon! THAT'S the one that will answer all your questions about Freddie! Especially the "is he alive or is he dead?" one. Well....I know! And....you'll have to wait! :D**

**Sorry....but it'll worth it! I know it! So...until next time!  
**


	13. Chapter 12

**Okay, as promised, one more chapter for the night! On a side note, this is about as angsty as you're ever going to see me get. And just to let you know, it's just how this chapter came out (I don't like to write angsty, because it brings up bad memories of my time in high school). This chapter is about as long as the last one was, but this will answer all your Freddie questions! Is he hurt? Is he safe?**

**Is he lying in an alley, broken and bleeding, crawling to anyone for help? Or worse...is he...._dead_?  
**

**dork-with-glasses - Yeah...it's eating at Sam a bit...lol....and of _course_ she'd be eating at a time like this! :P  
**

**kppm13mylife - Where's Freddie? This chapter will answer that question!**

**...Read and find out! Enjoy! :D Oh...and thanks to everyone that's been reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _iCarly_**

*************************************************************************************************************************************

A few hours ago…

Freddie walked the streets of Seattle. He had been humiliated and embarrassed in his school, by the girl he had asked. And he even _liked_ Sam! _I'll be she started that stupid rumor,_ he thought to himself. _Well…I'm sorry I ever asked her out in the first place! I mean _really_! I should have known better! This is the same girl that I helped make a website for, put a lot of hard work into it, only to find out she sold it! And I really ask myself _why_ I like her? Ugh…I should have _never_ broke up with Carly!_

He walked to the Groovie Smoothie, knowing that it wouldn't be busy for at least another thirty minutes or so, with school just being over now. He walked up to the counter, ordered a smoothie and walked out. _So…what now? Can't go back to school…ever…_ He walked all over Seattle, not even paying attention to what he was doing. He was almost hit by three cars doing that.

_Well, I could always take a bus and go to Canada,_ he thought to himself. _Nah…I'd miss doing _iCarly_ too much._ He walked down the street, oblivious to his surroundings. _Oh yeah…right…_iCarly_. Can't show my face over at _Carly's_ anymore! Not with Sam there, anyway._ Somehow, he had wandered down a dingy alley. He just looked around, noting his surroundings and sighed in frustration. "Oh butter," he muttered. Freddie turned around, and began to walk out the alley.

"Hey loser!" he heard someone call to him. Freddie turned around, seeing a couple of seniors he knew of from school. _Great,_ he thought, _Derek Anderson and Bill Phillips._ He sighed to himself and stood there.

"What do you two wan?" he asked dejectedly. They walked towards him, practically towering over him.

"What's up, Benson?" Derek asked him. "Word in school is that you got shot down by Sam Puckett!"

"How pathetic!" the one named Bill replied. "Guess that makes you a girl!" Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Yeah…like _that's_ not original or anything," he muttered. "Look, obviously you two are going to beat me up or something, so can you just do it so I can continue with this miserable day?" They approached him slowly.

"Are you making fun of us, _dork_?" Derek asked, giving Freddie a shove. He was knocked into a dumpster, hitting his shoulder hard against it. He then stood up and just walked back over to them.

"Is that _it_? I get beat on harder by _Sam_ on a daily basis than from what you two could do to me!" Derek swung, punching Freddie in the face. It stung him, but he still didn't care. Sam still hit him way harder than anyone he knew could. He stumbled backwards, dropping his smoothie in the process. He was then kicked in the stomach while on the ground a few times.

"…Let's just get out of here," one of them muttered. They left, and Freddie got up to his feet. He rubbed his face, and just shook his head.

_And they call _me_ the loser? Who just punches someone once, kicks them a couple of times and leaves?_ He shook his head again and walked out of the alley. _It'll probably bruise,_ he thought to himself. _Great…try explaining _that_ to my mother! …I'll just tell her I got it during gym; she should believe that._ He saw the spilt contents of his smoothie and sighed again. _What a lousy day! I mean, I can understand why Sam turned me down, but…did she have to _laugh_ about it? And then she probably started that stupid rumor in the first place!_

He wasn't sure where to go next. However, what he did see made him panic. Coming out of the Groovie Smoothie were Sam and Carly. _Oh crap,_ he thought. _They're probably out looking for me! …Well…Carly more so than Sam…but still!_ He was certain they didn't see him and he watched as they walked down the other side of the street, completely unaware of him standing there. He ran to the Groovie Smoothie and stood outside of it for a moment, planning his next move.

_Can't go to the fire escape…that'd be the first place they'd look. Library? No…they'll check there._ He looked up at the Groovie Smoothie sign. _Can't go in there…too many people…the basement of the _Bushwell_? No…they creep me out._ He snapped his fingers when it came to him. _I've got it! The roof!_ Freddie then dashed back home, knowing he could be alone on the roof of the building.

He entered his apartment and went right for the fire escape. Unfortunately, his mother had seen him come in and began to lecture him. "Fredward Benson! Where have you been? Carly has been worried _sick_ about you, young man! She came over here a few hours ago looking for you!" Freddie had his lawn chair tucked under his arm, his laptop under the other. His mother gasped when she saw the bruise on his face. "Were you beaten up? Oh, my poor Freddie!" she said.

"Mom! Relax! I'm fine! I…got it during gym class!" he quickly lied to her. He was fine, if not in a little pain.

"Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?" Freddie shook his head.

"No thanks, Mom. I…think I'm just going to go up to the roof for a bit. Y'know…I've got a science project I need to work on," he lied to her again. She seemed to buy it and nodded.

"All right," she began, "but take a blanket! It's getting chilly out!" He rolled his eyes at her.

"Oh come on mom! I'll be _fine_!" His mother crossed her arms and stared at him.

"_Fredward_," she began and Freddie rolled his eyes.

"_Fine_! I'll take a stupid blanket!" He walked past her, grabbed a blanket from the closet and walked out the door and up to the roof.

************************************************************************************************************************************

**Well...he's not dead! lol**

**Is he still a little depressed? Yeah, I'd say so...but....the last chapter is coming up! So...will Sam and Freddie be together? Will Freddie just "man up" and confront Sam? If he sees Sam, is she going to beat him for being hurt?**

**You should know by now how this works....lol :D**

**Until next time!  
**


	14. Chapter 13

**I had some people ask me if Freddie was dead and dork-with-glasses pointed it out best to me. The last chapter was more depressing than angsty. It was angsty, but since I don't go any further than what I wrote, Freddie's not dead. And he's not going to jump off the roof! Promise! Anyway, here is the chapter a lot of you have been waiting for! Sam goes and finds Freddie! And when that happens, we all know what it means!**

**...She's going to beat on him....lol**

**Enjoy! :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _iCarly_  
**

*************************************************************************************************************************************

Sam and Carly walked back up to Carly's apartment. "We must've spent forever hitting all the nerd spots for the dork!" Sam muttered. They were tired, sore and still no closer to finding Freddie. "Remind me again _why_ we were looking for him?" she asked.

"…Oh, I'm too tired to yell at you," Carly replied breathlessly. They entered the apartment and Sam flopped down on the couch, Carly right next to her. "I hope he's okay," she went on to say. Sam attempted to pat Carly on the shoulder, but missed horribly and wound up thwacking her in the chest with her arm.

"There…there, Carls," she began. "Fredweird isn't going to do anything stupid. Are you worried he might?" Carly nodded a little and looked at Sam. Sam sighed and went on, "Well…it's not like he's going to go jump off a building or something." There was a knock on Carly's door and she managed to pull herself up off the couch and walked over to the door. She opened it to reveal Mrs. Benson standing there.

"Hi Mrs. Benson. We didn't find Freddie," she said apologetically. Mrs. Benson shook her head.

"Oh, that's not a problem. He came home-" Sam stood up off the couch and exchanged looks with Carly. Carly then turned back to Mrs. Benson.

"What? When? Did he say where he went? Where is he now?" Carly quickly asked in rapid succession.

"Well, he came home and said he was fine…oh, then he said he was going to the roof-" she began. Carly gave Sam a very worried look. "But he said it was to work on some science project you kids have at school?" Carly turned back to Mrs. Benson and smiled.

"Okay…thanks Mrs. Benson! We'll go up and see him in a minute! We have to work on that project too. In fact, that's why Sam came over!" Sam just raised an eyebrow.

"It _is_?" she asked and Carly gave her a stare. Sam just shook her head.

"Anyway, thanks again, Mrs. Benson! We'll go check on him for you!" Mrs. Benson nodded and left. Carly closed the door behind her and turned back to Sam. "…Okay…he's fine…he's on the roof…slightly depressed…" Sam could see Carly was starting to hyperventilate again. She rolled her eyes, sighed and stood up.

"_Fine_…I'll go check on him," she muttered. "Back in a few minutes." Sam walked past Carly and headed upstairs to the roof.

******************

Meanwhile…

******************

Freddie sat in his lawn chair, just thinking about his horrible day. _I think I'll just wait it out here for a few days…let things die down at school before I go back. Maybe by Thursday people will have forgotten about me being turned down by Sam._ The sun was slowly setting over the city, giving the sky an pinkish hue to it. The blanket was over his legs that his mother made him take. _Y'know…you asking her out goes right up there with a lot of other _bad_ ideas! Like when you offered to help make that website for her? What did she do? She turned around and sold it!_ He shook his head and just stared at the skyline. He also brought up with him a small tray to set his laptop on, which allowed him to play his music.

He never heard the door to the roof open, giving Sam access to him. She walked quietly up behind him and put her hands on his shoulders, and shouted, "FREDDIE!" He leaped straight up out of the chair, nearly toppling his laptop and sent the blanket flying to the floor.

"GAH!" he yelled, flailing his arms about wildly. He scowled when he saw Sam standing there, laughing at him. "Oh, ha ha!" he began. "Here's a familiar sight! Sam Puckett laughing at me!" He walked back over to his lawn chair and sat down. "…Just leave," he muttered. She walked over to him and sat down on the roof floor. She saw the bruise on his face and frowned.

"…Where'd you get that?" she asked. He looked at her.

"…What?" he asked. She pointed at the bruise.

"_That_! Where did you get _that_!" He just turned his face to the side and she stood up, trying to get another look at it. "C'mon, Benson! Let me see!"

"No, Sam!" he shouted back. She jumped on him, trying to force seeing the bruise. He struggled, but still wasn't stronger than Sam. She grabbed his face and turned it to the side, revealing the bruise to her.

"…Did you get into a _fight_?" she asked him. Freddie didn't say anything. "You _know_ that only _I'm_ allowed to beat on you, Freddifur!" She punched his stomach, which caused him to groan. "Oh please! I didn't hit you _that_ hard!"

"No…just rather sore from getting kicked there earlier," he grunted. She growled in frustration and grabbed his shirt collar. She pulled his face up close to hers, and spoke in a low, angry voice.

"Listen here, _Benson_," she began. "I am _very_ angry at you right now! You scared Carly _half to death_!" She paused momentarily, only to add quietly, "…and to a small extent, me." He gave a weak smile, hearing her say that. She shook him once and resumed chewing him out. "You do _not_ get to do that, _got it_? So you got teased, big deal! I tease you all the time!" Freddie shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know…it was…_different_ this time." He turned away from Sam, unable to look at her. Sam sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry I thought Carly put you up to asking me out. I…didn't know you meant it," she said, sheepishly.

"Yeah, well…forget it. It was stupid, anyway," he replied. Sam let go of his collar and punched his arm hard. She frowned at him after he said that. "Ow!" he yelled. "What was that for?" She was still frowning.

"You don't get it, do you Benson? It's not stupid, all right? Gah!" She pushed him away from her and brushed aside one of her locks. "First and foremost, _next time_ you get all mopey and depressed, be a _real_ guy and just deal with it! Second, you do _not_ get to make me and Carly worried about you like that; _ever_! And _finally_! …I want _names_, Benson." He was confused.

"Huh? I…don't understand."

"I…want…NAMES! Who beat on you? I'll make them regret _that_ mistake! You're _my_ dork, and no one beats on _my_ dork but _me_!" He just shrugged.

"Eh…a couple of seniors is all. No big deal. You hit way harder than they did," he said with a smile. She shook her head and smiled as well.

"You're such a _dork_," she muttered, giving him another shove. "So…just so we're clear, I'm sorry I thought you weren't sincere when you asked me out." He grinned and nodded.

"It's okay," he told her. The just sat there; she sitting on him and he sitting in his lawn chair. They watched as the sun slowly set in the west, just enjoying the scene before them. "Sam?"

"What?" she asked, still looking at the glow of the city.

"…I'm still interested in going out with you…that is, if _you_ are, of course!" he quickly added that last part to keep himself from being punched again.

It didn't work.

She punched him again in the arm. "Why would I want to date _you_, Benson?" she asked with a slight smile. He shook his head.

"Because I _do_ want to date you. And, you know rejection didn't stop me from asking out Carly all those times?" he asked. Sam shook her head.

"I'll just pound on you for every time you ask me," she replied.

"Oh please! How would that be any different from what you do _now_?" She punched him again.

"It wouldn't!"

"Ouch! Will you stop doing that?" he shouted at her. She shook her head.

"Why? I told Carly," she began and punched him again, "that if you had been hurt, I would beat on you!"

"Mission accomplished!" he grunted. Sam just shook her head.

"Don't be such a wuss," she replied. She leaned over to him and gave him a small kiss on his lips. He sat there, a bit shocked at what she had just done. Sam rolled her eyes and sighed. "…_Fine_…yes, I'll date you, Benson," she replied, doing her best to hide the slight smile she had. "But you need to stop being all…_depressed_. Got that?" He quickly nodded.

"Yes!"

"_And_ you need to go back to school tomorrow!" He nodded emphatically again.

"Of course!"

"Plus, you need to tell _every_ girl you know in our school that _you_ are _my_ dork…and make it _very_ clear that I don't share, _got it_?" He gave her a bit of an odd stare.

"Uh…sure? I guess? Wait, what about Carly?" Sam just grinned.

"Sure…you can hang out with her! I don't care! She's not interested in you anyway!" It was Freddie's turn to roll his eyes and shake his head.

"Gee…_thanks_," he muttered. "Anything else?" Sam just thought about it for a moment.

"Hmmm…oh, yeah! And you are hereby _required_ to pay for my smoothies and when we go to Groovie Smoothies! And…if Carly can't go with me to those…girly places…you need to go in her place!"

"Hey, whoa here!" Freddie started to protest, but Sam waved him off.

"Consider it part of your punishment for making me and Carly worried about you!" And Sam punched him again, this time in the stomach. "…Oh yeah, and your psycho mother." Freddie just grumbled and Sam leaned down on top of him, placing her head on his chest. Freddie put his arms around her and they just sat there, enjoying the quiet moment. "…Freddie?" Sam whispered quietly.

"…Yeah?"

"…You really had us worried, y'know?" Freddie sighed.

"I'm sorry Sam. I should probably text Carly and let her know what's going on."

"Nah, she's fine. We'll tell her when we go back downstairs. Right now, why ruin this moment?" He nodded and just held her tighter. They looked at one another again, and kissed once more, the soft glow of the city at night behind them.

************************************************************************************************************************************

**I might do one last little epilogue chapter, just to help ease Carly's nerves, ya know? I mean, she's Freddie's friend too and was really worried about him. I'll think about it...let me know what you guys think. Anyway...until next time!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Well...here it is! The last chapter! I want to thank everyone that's read, favored or reviewed this story!  
**

**eeveelution-Fangirl...I think you'll enjoy the next day at school ;)**

**dork-with-glasses - glad you liked all the conditions that Sam had! :D I can see Sam pulling that with him too, just for everything he put Carly and herself through that day! And yep...of course she was going to beat on him! Sam would make good on a promise like that! :)**

**So...without further ado...let's get to it! ****Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _iCarly_  
**

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Sam and Freddie just snuggled together. They sat there in silence, the music from Freddie's laptop and the sound of the traffic below the only sounds to be heard. "…Sam?" Freddie finally spoke up. She sighed, not really wanting to ruin the moment they already were having.

"What Fredweird?" she asked.

"…Shouldn't we go down and let Carly know I'm ok?" Sam sat up and looked at him.

"Oh crap," she muttered. "I _nearly_ forgot about Carly! Yeah, we should go let her know you're not dead." Sam began to get up, but Freddie stopped her for a moment. He pulled her to him and gave her another kiss. She gave him an odd look, but still had a smile on her face. He just shrugged in response.

"Just wanted to do that. All right…let's go tell Carly." Sam got up and Freddie did as well. He grabbed his laptop and his lawn chair. Sam grabbed the blanket and the small tray and together, they headed back downstairs.

***************

Moments later…

***************

Sam came back into Carly's apartment. She had been sitting on the couch, watching TV. She had been trying her best to remain calm the entire time Sam was gone. "I'm back," Sam said, nonchalantly. Carly had leapt up from the couch and made a beeline for Sam. "The dork is fine and-" Sam stopped as Carly grabbed a hold of Sam once more. "…You _really_ need to get a…umm…not to make a really bad pun here, Carls, but…grip on this touching thing." Carly just ignored the comment.

"Well? What happened? Where's Freddie? Did you apologize? Is he going to be in school tomorrow? Are we all going to be able to hang out again? What about-" Sam had enough and put her hand over Carly's mouth.

"CARLS! Chillax! Freddifur's fine; a little bruised from this afternoon, but-" Carly stepped back and freed herself from Sam's hand.

"What do you _mean_ a little bruised? What happened to him?"

"He got punched by some senior," Sam replied to her. Freddie walked into the door.

"Hey Carly - oof!" Carly practically threw herself at him and squeezed him.

"FREDDIE! Oh my god! You're all right!" He just patted her back as best as he could.

"Good…to see you too, Carly," he gasped. "Carly? Can you let go?" Carly released her grip.

"Sorry," she muttered. But then, she hit his arm. The same arm Sam had been hitting all night. He let out a small yelp of pain and rubbed it. "Why did you get hit by a senior?" Freddie turned to Sam and gave her a harsh glare. Sam just grinned.

"Speak, dork boy," Sam replied to him. Freddie sighed.

"I was just wandering around, and I got punched by one of the seniors at our school. That's it, I _swear_!" Sam looked at him.

"…What else?" she pushed. Freddie sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not allowed to be depressed anymore," he muttered. Sam gave Freddie a sharp elbow to his side. He grunted in slight pain. "_And_ I will be at school tomorrow," he added. Carly took a breath of relief and smiled at them.

"What else, Freddifur?"

"Sam…do I _have_ to?" he whined. She grinned and nodded.

"Uh huh," she said. "You know the rules." He shook his head in frustration.

"…I am required to inform you that I am now the property of Sam Puckett; I am hereby this day forth her dork. Sam has allowed me to hang out with you, since she does not feel threatened that you will steal me away from her in any way, shape or form." Carly stood there astonished, but with an amused look on her face.

"Keep going, Fredward," Sam interjected.

"Oh come _on_ Sam!" he pleaded, but Sam shook her head.

"Nope! You knew what you had to do when you agreed to date me, Benson!" Carly was a bit surprised to hear that, albeit happy.

"_Fine_! …And, if you are not able to accompany Sam to any…_girly_ places…I am to stand in for you," he added quickly and flatly. "Am I done now?" Sam nodded.

"Good job, dork!" she said and punched his arm.

"Ow! What was _that_ for?" he shouted, rubbing his already sore arm.

"That was to let you know that I care about you!" she grinned. Carly looked at her two friends.

"Okay…now, I want details!" she spoke up. Freddie and Sam just looked at her.

"…There's really nothing to say, Carly," Freddie replied. Sam nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, the dork already laid out what's required of him." Carly shook her head.

"No no! I want to know what _happened_ when you got to the roof, Sam!" Carly said with a smile.

"Aw, but I don't _want_ to say what happened!" Sam whined. "Can't we just _pretend_ I told you?" But Carly wasn't going to hear it.

"Nope! I want to hear what kept you guys!" Sam and Freddie just exchanged glances.

"…You're not going to let this go until we tell you, right?" Sam asked. Carly shook her head.

"Nope," she replied with a smile.

"Fine," Freddie began. "…We just……cuddled together…and kissed once." Carly raised an eyebrow at them.

"…That's it?" she asked. Sam and Freddie nodded.

"We swear!" Sam replied. Carly slowly nodded her head.

"All right; I won't pry any further then," she said, giving them a teasing smile. "And since you're both here, we can finish our homework!"

"Sure," Freddie began. "I'll just go grab my books."

"If by 'finish our homework' you mean, 'copy Freddork's' then yeah, I'm in too," Sam added. Freddie just rolled his eyes.

"Y'know Sam, you could always just _do_ the assignments?" Freddie quipped.

"Yeah, I know…but it's easier to let _you_ do them and then just copy yours!" Freddie wanted to reply but just grunted in frustration, walked out of the apartment and across the hall to get his books. "Make sure to bring me some meat!" she shouted to him as he entered his apartment.

"GAH!" he yelled and went to get his things. Carly turned to Sam and shook her head.

"You do realize we have ham in the fridge, right?" Carly asked her. Sam nodded.

"Yeah…but it's _fun_ to get him going sometimes. _Especially_ now that we're dating," she added with a laugh.

***************

The next day…

***************

Carly had just gotten out of third period when she saw Sam at her locker. "Hey Sam," she said to her best friend. Sam smiled and nodded.

"Sup Carls?" she replied.

"Have you seen Freddie?" Sam grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, he's right over there, talking to Mindy," she replied, pointing him out. They walked over to him as Freddie was finishing up what he had been required to do.

"…So yes, Sam and I are now dating and I am hereby to inform you of that and I am not allowed to associate with you without her permission." Mindy just gave him a puzzled look.

"I…don't understand," she replied, shaking her head. "So…I can't even say hi to you?" Sam walked up to Freddie and put her arm around his waist.

"Nope…the dork is _mine_," she began. "And I don't share." Mindy rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she replied and walked off. Freddie shook his head.

"God, this is so _humiliating_!" he muttered in frustration. Sam just gave him a look.

"Oh _please_! Then answer me this honestly! Do you, or do you not _want_ to date me?"

"Well…yeah, but-"

"_And_ isn't this a lot easier than what I could've _made_ you do instead?" He looked at her suspiciously.

"Why? What could you have made me do instead?" Sam shrugged her shoulders.

"I could've made you go to Build-A-Bra with me," she replied. Freddie shook his head, his face turning red in embarrassment.

"No…this is _much_ easier, thank you!" he said nervously.

"Hey! Look who it is!" came Derek's voice. The trio turned to see Derek and Bill standing there. "It's Benson! Aww…and the rest of the _iCarly_ gang!"

"Did you finally kiss and make up with your little girl friend, Benson?" Bill added. "Or are _you_ the girl in the relationship?" Freddie just gave them a blank, uncaring stare and shook his head.

"Whatever," he muttered. "Let's get to class." They turned and began to walk away, when Derek spoke up again.

"That's right…just walk away! Hey, how was that beating we gave you yesterday? Still sore from it?" They laughed, which was a _big_ mistake, because Sam just stopped walking and turned back around.

"…You two did that to him?" she asked them. The just looked at one another and nodded.

"Yeah; what of it?" Carly put a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Sam? Just let it go! They're not worth it!" Freddie nodded.

"Definitely. Just…let's forget about it, please?" he asked. Sam shook her head slowly.

"I told you before…_no one_ gets to beat on _my_ dork…but _me_!"

"Aww…Puckett's protective of her little dork!" Derek teased. "How cute! I'll have to remember that and beat on him later!" That was an even bigger mistake, and Sam lunged for the older boy. She gave a loud cry and immediately had him on the ground. Sam grabbed one leg, pulling it back as far as it could go and grabbed the opposite arm, doing the same.

"Only _I_ can beat on Benson, _got it_?" He just screamed in pain.

"You're going to break my leg!" he screamed. That made her pull harder on it.

"_Good_! If I ever see you put a mark on him again without my say so, I'll throw you into the dumpster outside the Groovie Smoothie! _Got that_?" He just nodded in pain. She let go and he quickly struggled to his feet. Sam turned to the other one and just startled him, causing him to turn and run as fast as possible. This wasn't very effective, however, as he didn't watch where he was going and ran into the water fountain. He fell to the floor, scrambled to his feet as well, and the two senior boys ran off. Sam then calmly walked back over to Carly and Freddie. "…All right…let's go to class. Beating on losers like that makes me sleepy, and Ms. Briggs always puts me to sleep." Sam turned to Freddie briefly, gave him a kiss and they went off to their next class.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

**Well...that's it! This has been a little take on what happened at the end of _iSpeed Date_! Went a little longer than I had planned, but...eh, no biggie! I'm going to start work on my next story, which I'm a little torn on, since I have two ideas. But, I'll figure it out! So...be looking for another story in the near future!**

**Until next time! (one of these days, I'm not going to be able to resist the obvious Fallout 3 joke...lol)  
**


End file.
